


Real Freedom

by Skyshadow54



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kaon City, Minor Violence, Original Character-centric, Polyhex, crime boss, scavengers, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow54/pseuds/Skyshadow54
Summary: All Nitro really wants anymore is to be free. Sure, he's not forced to fight in the gladiator pits or work in the dangerous mines. But is a life on the streets, working as a scavenger and thief in return for protection really freedom? (Temporary hiatus until winter.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Universe One





	1. Meet Nitro

**Author's Note:**

> This story roughly follows the same timeline as one of my other stories, Rise. Either can be read before or after the other one. Or, at the same time.

A pair of red optics watched the enforcers from the shadows. One of the officers stopped, looking towards the dark alley.

Noting his partner had paused, the second law enforcer also halted. "See something?"

The first enforcer peered carefully into the shadowy alley. "I thought I did. Must've been nothing."

"Alright. Whatever you say, mech," shrugged the second enforcer. He carried on, not waiting for his partner.

Hesitating a few astrokliks, the first enforcer scanned the surroundings once more. "I'm sure I saw something," he muttered, following his companion.

Hearing the retreating pedesteps, the mecha in the alley opened his optics. Cautiously poking the rest of his helm up from behind the large mound of debris he was hiding behind, he checked the entrance.

The enforcers had left.

Grinning, the young mechling vaulted expertly over the debris in his way and skulked to the edge of the alley. Taking one last look at the enforcers' backs, he darted out into the street and headed in the opposite direction.

Weaving in and out between the mecha heading home from their shifts at the nearby mine, the youngling ran swiftly and silently.

But the mecha's faceplates didn't escape his notice.

Each one looked tired. Some seemed ready to drop where they were.

Long hours for little or no pay took a toll on mecha. They'd go home, have barely enough energon to sustain themselves, and get as much recharge as their aching frames could let them. Then, they'd return to the mines and perhaps make it through the orn.

They'd do it over. And over. And over.

The mines were dangerous. Often there'd be accidents, leaving mecha wounded or offline.

Or so Nitro had heard. Actually, scratch that. He'd experienced it.

He was fortunate enough to have slipped through the cracks of the system and avoid being sent to the mines once he was old enough. But his creators hadn't been so lucky.

They had both offlined in mining accidents, mere jours apart, leaving Nitro to fend for himself. He'd mourned the loss of his family, still was mourning them vorns later. But he knew it was a part of life here.

The youngling had left their home as soon as he heard that his remaining creator was gone.

There was no way that he would wait around for someone to come and take him to work as a slave in place of his creators. It'd be better to live alone on the streets.

At the time of his creators' offlining, Nitro hadn't been old enough to work in the mines. Technically, and legally, he was still too young. But mecha here in Slaughter City didn't really care for laws. They'd try and get away with as much as they could.

And the enforcement? Nitro thought that was a joke.

There was no point in going to them for assistance. They'd only help you if they felt like it or if there was something in it for them.

If not, they'd look the other way. Pretend not to notice.

It made Nitro sick.

They were supposed to be the good mecha. Instead, they were almost as bad as everyone else.

Not that Nitro was a good mecha or anything either, but he had to do what he did to survive. He didn't have the freedom or luxury to choose any different.

Reaching his destination, the youngling looked around. No one noticed him. He was significantly smaller than the average youngling his age, and his dark grey and blue paint allowed him to blend in easily with the dark streets of his home city.

Made it pretty easy to get around without anyone bothering you.

Sidling up to the front door, Nitro reached behind him and started to pick the lock. He kept his frame in front of the door, facing the street. To anyone walking by, at first glance it would simply look like he was casually leaning against the building. His narrowed red optics darted around, watching everything.

Within a few kliks, he had unlocked the door. Carefully opening it enough for his slim frame to slip in, Nitro entered the store. Ducking to avoid the windows, he crept through the aisles, scanning the shelves quickly.

He had been in here before, scouting the place, so he knew where the security cameras were. That made it easier to avoid them and find what he wanted quickly.

Another advantage to being so small. You could follow behind mecha and pass for their youngling without them even noticing if you were quiet. Shopkeepers didn't tend to pay much attention to younglings unless they were causing trouble.

Finding the section he was looking for, Nitro quietly went through the items on the shelf. Examining them carefully, he selected a few things that were on his list. He subspaced them and made his way back the way he'd come.

When he was close to the front of the store, his sharp audios picked up two voices.

Nitro froze.

The enforcers had backtracked and were not very fair from the shop's door.

" _They must have followed me!"_ thought Nitro, crawling under a large piece of equipment. _"How did they find me again?"_

He quieted his venting and forced himself to listen to what they were saying. _"Maybe it's just a coincidence."_

"Why are we following a mechling again? This one can't be more than ten or eleven vorns judging by his size," one enforcer aske grumpily. "We've got better things to do then sparklingsit."

The second mech scoffed. "Right, cause making bets on gladiators is a better thing to do with your time. Someone reported a youngling pickpocketed him, he wants his stuff back. Said he'd pay to get it. This youngling we've been trying to follow matches the description."

Nitro sucked in a vent. _"I knew I should've been more careful. I could've picked a better time, when I was sure that mech wasn't looking."_

The grey and blue hadn't realized the mech had actually seen him well enough before he'd run away to give a description.

" _Scrap. Now what?"_ Nitro peered out from his hiding place. _"I can't let them catch me."_

"Okay, so we have a wannabe thief. What's he gonna do with some rich mech's belongings? Sell them?" the first enforcer complained. "We'll just check all the nearby places that buy that kind of thing and tell them we need it back. Why waste time on some youngling that likely doesn't even have the scrap anymore?"

"Cause the mech will pay a big reward to the enforcer who gets it back," snapped the other enforcer. "And you know what little thieves become? Big thieves. Who like to steal bigger things than pocket watches and credit pouches. Cause we need another one of those around here."

"Alright. Alright. I get it. We've lost the little sneak again, now what?"

"We keep an optic out for him. He's got to be around here somewhere."

" _Closer than you think."_ Nitro wriggled out from under the equipment and headed towards the back of the store. His escape route had been blocked, so he'd just have to find a new one.

Luckily for him, this building had a back door that had an easy lock to hack.

Staying out of sight of the camera, Nitro moved until he was underneath it. Once he'd switched the direction it was pointing, he got to work on the lock.

As soon as it was unlocked, the grey and blue mechling wrenched the door open and bolted.

He had to get away. Far away.

It was time to disappear.

Nitro checked over his shoulder. No one was following.

" _Good."_ He smirked as he ran. _"Pretty pathetic a thirteen-vorn-old can outsmart a couple enforcers that easy."_

* * *

After traveling over into the next sector, Nitro wandered into the yard of an abandoned warehouse.

As he walked through the gate, a large, brawny mech stepped out from behind the gatehouse. "Halt."

Nitro immediately did as he was told. "It's just me, Roadrage. Nitro," he said quickly, glancing apprehensively at the red and black mech.

"Oh," grunted Roadrage. "You can go ahead then."

With a quick nod, the thin youngling resumed his quick pace. He didn't notice the shadowy figure that dropped silently from the top of the gatehouse to join Roadrage.

"Razordrift," the red and black stated, jumping at the sudden appearance.

"Greetings, Roadrage," spoke the dark coloured mech lowly. "Nitro had returned unharmed I presume?"

"From what I seen," grumbled Roadrage, miffed at being spooked.

The other mech nodded. "Good, you were watching." He eyed the youngling who was now just entering the building. "He's becoming quite skilled isn't he? I could barely hear him coming."

Roadrage simply grunted his reply. Internally the big mech couldn't care less about the youngling or who was impressed by him.

"I think I will choose him as my apprentice," mused the ebony mech. "He has a natural talent as our leader predicted."

Roadrage didn't care. He just wondered when his unwanted company would leave.

Then, Razordrift did leave, without another word or glance.

Roadrage went back to his post, keeping an optic on the tall, wiry mech as he entered the warehouse by the same entrance that Nitro had.

There was something about that mech that Roadrage didn't like. And not just his usual dislike of mecha. This mech just seemed- Untrustworthy.

Which was saying something for where they lived.

* * *

"Nitro! Good to have you back mechling."

"Hi, Gadget," Nitro replied, nodding his greeting to the maroon and gold coloured mech. He strode over to the work table in the middle of the lab.

Gadget watched as the youngling pulled several objects from his subspace pockets.

"Are these what you need, Gadget?" Nitro asked, looking up at the short mech.

The inventor adjusted the optic lenses perched on his faceplate and picked up the first metal part. He muttered to himself as he proceeded to examine each one carefully.

The dark grey and navy youngling stood still, watching the mech from across the table.

Putting down the last piece, Gadget straightened and smiled widely. "Nitro, you've done it again! These are exactly what I need. They're in perfect condition too! You must have sorted through a bunch to get parts this good."

Nitro grinned, revealing sharp, pointed denta. "I had to check a couple places this offcycle. That one there was a hard find," he said, pointing at one of the pieces of metal. "It was from a junkyard. I had to take some stuff apart to get to it."

"Well, good searching," said Gadget happily. "I should be able to get the generator working. And maybe even finish at least one other project." He scooped up the assortment of metal pieces and moved over to a different work table that sat by the back wall. Setting them down, he turned back to Nitro. "Thanks, mechling. Any trouble this time?"

Nitro's face turned down in frown. "Somehow, two enforcers managed to follow me around a bit, but I lost them in the next sector."

"Hmm, that's not good," muttered Gadget. He quickly strode around the table to stand in front of Nitro.

Looking the youngling over carefully, the inventor commanded, "Lift your servos for me, please."

Nitro did as he was told, watching Gadget examine the joints in his shoulder armour.

"I don't see any trackers. Can I give you a quick scan to be sure?" Gadget asked when he was finished.

"Sure," Nitro shrugged.

A beam of light passed over him as the inventor used his scanning device. Nitro fidgeted. It sort of tickled.

Gadget switched the device off and returned the tool to it's place. "Hmm, I can't find anything. They must have just been able to follow you without a tracker. You'll have to be more careful, Nitro. An enforcer catching you wouldn't be good."

Nitro looked down at his pedes. "I know," he whispered.

A hand was laid on his shoulderplate, making him look up. Gadget's kind faceplate gazed down at him.

"Ah, mechling. I didn't mean to scold you. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore is all."

"I know, Gadget," Nitro replied, giving his friend a weak smile.

"Well, come on then, I'll show you what I've been working on while you have your energon."

Gadget marched quickly over to the workbench against the left wall, beckoning for Nitro to follow.

The youngling hurried after him, curiosity raised. The inventor was always working on something fascinating.

At least in Nitro's opinion.

He hopped up on the table, picking up the small cube of energon that had been prepared for him. He sipped some of it, relishing in the warmness as it went down.

Gadget, even in his busyness, never forgot that his young friend liked his energon warm after returning from scavenging. Nitro still hadn't figured out how the inventor knew when he was coming so he could have it ready.

"Right. So, Nitro. See this part that you brought here?" Gadget began, holding up the piece of metal to show the youngling.

"Uh huh," Nitro nodded eagerly. "Is that the one that goes here?"

Gadget glanced at where he was pointing and grinned broadly. "Yes! Exactly! And that will turn this piece, which makes that one- "

The inventor paused, looking towards the doorway. Nitro followed his gaze. Another mech, this one tall and very broad, stood with a dark frown on his faceplate.

"Oh, greetings, Torque," Gadget said cheerfully. "Was there something you needed?"

"The boss wants to talk to the youngling," the tan and grey mech grumbled. "Sent me to tell you that he's waiting in the old head office."

"Oh. Well, then," said Gadget, trying to hide his disappointment. "You better run along, Nitro. I'll just have to show you this later."

Nitro bit back a protest. He didn't want to go see their leader. He'd much rather stay and watch Gadget work on his inventions.

Not that he really had a choice.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Nitro drained the rest of his energon and slid off the worktable. "See you later, Gadget," he said dismally, trudging towards Torque.

"Yes, Nitro. Come back whenever you're free," Gadget called after him.

" _Free. Right,"_ Nitro thought.

Torque stomped back down the hall from where he'd come, Nitro followed silently behind.

Apparently, he was lagging too far behind.

"Come on, pipsqueak. Let's go," the big mech growled, checking over his shoulder to see that Nitro listened.

Nitro hustled faster, his shorter pedes working hard to keep up with Torque's long strides.

The youngling frowned, glaring with narrowed optics at the tall mech's backplates. _"He's walking faster on purpose. Giant miserable grouch."_

Too soon for Nitro's liking, they arrived at the warehouse's head office. Torque knocked on the door and quietly waited.

"Enter," came the deep voiced reply.

Nitro couldn't help but shiver slightly. He really didn't like the boss.

Torque pressed the button for the door to slide open and shoved Nitro none too gently inwards. He closed the door behind the youngling and walked away, his loud pedesteps fading quickly.

Nitro nervously stood where he'd been pushed. Near the back of the medium-sized office, a tall, well-built mech sat in the shadows behind the desk. Even with Nitro's superb night vision, only the mech's silhouette and optics were visible.

The two mecha were silent for several kliks. Nitro grew more and more uncomfortable.

It wasn't the darkness that bothered him. He didn't mind the dark, it helped him hide from those that would hurt him or take him to the mines that had offlined his creators.

What bothered Nitro, was the only thing that he could see clearly in the room.

The bright red, piercing optics.

Nitro had always been afraid of those optics. He knew it was nonsense, but it felt like they could see right into his spark. That they could see his thoughts. That their owner could somehow see everything that made Nitro himself, even down to the parts the youngling hid or wished to forget.

Additionally, Nitro was afraid of the hate that dwelt in those hard optics.

His boss hated everyone. It didn't matter what class or caste you were from. Or where you were from. He hated you.

Nitro wondered if the mech even liked himself.

"So," the seated mech finally said, breaking the silence.

The youngling jumped almost nearly a third of his own height in surprise, holding back an undignified squeak.

The mech chuckled darkly. "Jumpy are we this offcycle, Nitro? I assume you had a good run?"

"Yes, Sir," Nitro answered quietly.

"Good," the mech rumbled. "Razordrift tells me he wishes to take you on as his apprentice. He has observed you and thinks you're the one he wants to train."

Nitro furrowed his optic ridges. Razordrift was an extremely skilled fighter. Why would he want to train a skinny orphaned youngling?

"He claims that when you returned earlier, he barely could hear you coming," the shadowy mech continued. "If that is true, your stealth alone has greatly increased since you joined us several jours ago. Razordrift was impressed."

The confused youngling said nothing. He had already been trained basic fighting by Razordrift and a few other mecha. _"What would being his apprentice mean?"_ he wondered in his helm, not daring to ask aloud.

"As you know, it is very hard to impress Razordrift. And I can't disappoint my best minion. So, do you accept his offer to fully train you?"

The unspoken deal here was the same as always. Do what I say, you get protection and energon.

Knowing he didn't really have a say in the matter, Nitro nodded. "I'd be honoured, Sir."

"Splendid," his boss said, sounding like he didn't actually care.

Nitro knew he didn't.

"I'll let him know. You can go back to- Whatever it was you were doing," the mech said carelessly.

Dipping his helm politely, Nitro backed away to the door. Pressing the button, he slipped out as soon as he could, rapidly closing the small opening behind him.

Running at full-speed, the grey and blue youngling flew down the halls. He didn't have a specific direction, he just wanted to get away from the scary mech that sat in the head office.

Nitro ended up on the warehouse's roof. He sat against one of the crumbling smokestack to calm his rapid venting.

He stared up at the dark sky. There were no stars. Not that that was a surprise. Nitro had seldom seen stars above Slaughter City in his short lifetime.

There was too much smoke. Too much darkness for the light to get through.

" _Similar to down here,"_ Nitro thought bitterly.

He sighed. Training with Razordrift would mean he'd be better able to fend for himself, which was good. Especially if he planned on leaving some orn.

It also meant that once he was trained well enough, that he would be expected to do at least some of the things that Razordrift did.

Nitro wasn't sure that he was willing to participate in the gladiator pits. He didn't want to offline mecha.

Maybe he should work on his hacking skills. If he was useful enough that way, then maybe they wouldn't put him in the pits.

The youngling frowned. As good as he was at fending for himself and living on the streets, he still could get into trouble. If he got caught, he'd be put to work as a slave in the mines or the gladiator pits for sure.

Right now, he needed the protection that he had here. And he would get his altmode upgrade soon. If he left before that, then he would have to find a medic that was willing to do it for almost no credits.

Not to mention energon was harder to get if you lived on the streets. Nitro knew that from experience.

He'd have to stay here. At least for now.

" _At least until Razordrift has trained me and I get my altmode. When I can fully take care of myself, then I'll leave,"_ Nitro thought. _"I'll miss Gadget, and he'll miss me. But I think he'd understand. He might even leave too."_

Gadget was probably wondering where he was.

Nitro got to his pedes, stretches his long limbs as he did. Gazing up at the sky once more, he turned and went back inside.

One orn, he'd get out of here. But for now, he'd do as he was told and stick as close as he could to Gadget.

One orn, he'd leave Slaughter City. Then, he'd be free.


	2. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips forward a few vorns. Things haven't gotten better. Nitro has though.

_Two vorns later._

The two-wheeler ducked under a low pipe, pausing underneath. He crouched, listening.

All was quiet.

Too quiet.

Frowning, the mechling stayed where he was. He’d already dealt with any cameras in the area of the building he would be in. So, unless someone had fixed them, there was no way he’d been spotted.

And how could someone have seen him enter in the first place.

Maybe he was overthinking things.

Still, you couldn’t afford to be careless. This was a dangerous game to play. If you got caught, in best case scenario, you were offlined on sight.

Opening an internal comm, Nitro stayed put, watching and listening.

_“What is it?”_

Nitro could imagine that the gladiator was not impressed.

Too bad for Razordrift.

_“Something’s off. It’s too quiet in here,”_ Nitro replied.

_“What do you want me to do about it? Fly over there and cause some trouble?”_

Grimacing, Nitro rolled his optics. _“You know what? Never mind. I’ll figure it out myself.”_

_“That’s what you were sent to do.”_

Disconnecting the comm, the two-wheeler stealthily crept back the way he’d come. Keeping his senses alert, he went as fast as possible, helm low as to not hit it against the low ceiling.

Lucky he was still short for his age. Otherwise it would be much harder to move around down there.

Under the floor of the factory, there were all the building’s inner workings. It was basically like another floor, except the ceiling was a lot lower and it was filled with pipes and electrical cables. There was room to move about, but it was designed for maintenance by opening sections in the floor or sending minicons down.

A tight squeeze in some spaces for even Nitro.

Pausing under a grate in the floor above, the grey and blue listened.

Still nothing.

_“Where are the night guards?”_ Nitro thought.

They must be elsewhere. Perhaps congregating in the break room or something. It wasn’t the shift change yet.

Nitro shrugged, then moved around the grate, looking out. Seeing no one, he cautiously opened it and climbed out onto the main floor.

No mecha to be seen.

Smirking, the thief quickly moved on down the hall.

It simply was too easy some offcycles.

In the vorns he’d been doing this, Nitro had noticed something.

Some mecha were careful, others were not. Some were just plain stupid and basically handed him the stuff he was there for.

Nitro still wasn’t sure how he liked stealing, but the pay was good. Better than living on the streets by himself.

Not that that would be a problem anymore.

By now, Nitro was a formidable opponent, having been trained by Razordrift as his apprentice. He still couldn’t beat the gladiator, but had won almost every single fight with anyone else he’d fought from their group.

He’d even gotten the best of Roadrage a few times, earning the mech’s respect.

What little respect Roadrage had for mecha that is.

Entering the room he wanted, Nitro quickly took stock of what was there. Too bad either Torque, Roadrage, or one of the others wasn’t here. They could take a lot more than him.

Nonetheless, Nitro carefully loaded his subspace pockets with what he could and left.

He’d gotten what he’d come for. Now it was time to make his exit.

Which proved to be just as easy as entering. The guards turned out to indeed be neglecting their duties and didn’t notice him walk right by the open doorway.

_“Pathetic,”_ the two-wheeler thought. Letting himself out into the yard, he scanned the surrounding area.

Two guards, actually doing their job, kept watch by the front gate.

Likely two were at the back as well.

Swiftly moving along the wall of the building, keeping to the shadows, Nitro headed towards the side of it.

Reaching the fence, he took one more look. The guards hadn’t spotted him.

As agile as a cybercat, the mechling climbed up the fence. He’d already cut the power to the electric field when he’d come in.

Perching on top of the high fence, Nitro paused again. Gazing upwards, he searched the sky.

No stars. Just like most offcycles.

_“I could leave this offcycle. Head to Kaon or somewhere. Anywhere other than here,”_ he thought, keeping a sharp audio out as he considered _. “No one would know. Not until I was far away, too far to find.”_

In the past, Nitro would persuade himself to return because Gadget was still there. The mechling wanted to take the inventor with him when he left.

It was the least he could do for the mech who’d basically taken care of him as long as he’d been with the group.

Razordrift had taught him to fight. Roadrage had taught him to hunt. Gadget had taught him everything else.

Now, Gadget was gone.

There was nothing he could have done about it. There was nothing worth going back for now.

Nitro couldn’t care less about anyone else. He knew he could make use of his skills elsewhere. In the Underworld, you could easily get a job if you were good.

And even though he was young, Nitro was good.

_“So, what’s stopping me?”_

Firming his expression, Nitro readied himself to leap off of the fence.

A noise from behind made him pause.

_“The guards.”_

They were good, being fairly quiet in their approach. It was the two from the front by the direction they were coming.

Nitro frowned, staying still and pretending he hadn’t heard them. He must have been more visible than he thought.

Chuckling lowly, he tilted his helm slightly to hear better. _“I suppose perching on top of a fence in plain view doesn’t exactly count as hiding. At least offline mechs don’t talk.”_

When the two guards were in range, Nitro spun to face them, picking two flat sphere-like objects from his waist as he did. In a quick, fluid motion, he leapt from the fence, throwing his weapons. As they flew, the circular objects’ deadly spikes emerged.

The guards, surprised by the thief’s sudden movement, froze.

Their mistake was fatal.

The spiked throwing stars hit their mark perfectly, imbedding in their victims’ chest plates. The mechs fell to the ground with a cry of pain, dropping their weapons.

Nitro landed silently on the ground. He sauntered towards the fallen mechs, looking them over.

The smaller of the two was already offline, his armour was lighter, allowing the weapon to penetrate his spark.

The thief simply pulled his throwing star out of the already greying frame. A grim smile on his faceplate, he turned his full attention to the other guard.

The larger one was still online, attempting to pull the throwing star out. His hand was covered in energon, both from the wound in his chest and new ones on his hands from the protruding spike.

“Need some help getting that out?” asked Nitro, standing over the mech. With a dark, sharp-dentaed smile, the mechling lifted his servo. Pressing a small button on the side of his wrist guard with a digit, he swung his servo outwards.

The guard cried out in pain as the throwing star first imbedded deeper, then ripped out the side of his chassis.

It then, covered in energon, returned to Nitro’s waiting hand. Releasing the button, the mechling caught the weapon, now with it’s spikes folded in.

“Now,” Nitro said, bending to pick up the guards’ weapons. “I must leave. Thank you for the pistols.”

With that, the mechling attached the handguns to his waist and ran off, leaving the two offline guards where they had fell.

Running away from the factory, Nitro made a decision. He stopped, looking in the direction of headquarters, the place that had been his home for just over two vorns.

He smiled darkly. It had never really been his home.

Time to figure out where home, and freedom, really was.

With a mock salute down the street, Nitro transformed into his motorcycle alt mode. He sped off into the offcycle, quickly leaving the sector behind. Sector after sector he drove through, until he’d left Slaughter City altogether.

In the middle of the broken road, the young mechling rose up on one tire and spun, letting out a wild whoop of joy.

He’d done it. He’d finally left his life behind.

Nitro was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's free, but for how long?   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitro comes across an old "friend."

After driving for a few breems, Nitro spotted a familiar shape up ahead.

_“What is Roadrage doing way out here?”_ the two-wheeler wondered to himself. _“Can’t be looking for me...”_

Figuring it was safe to approach the armoured terrain vehicle, Nitro sped ahead, quickly catching up.

Hearing the familiar engine, Roadrage stopped, pulling off the road. Nitro came to a halt, not far off.

The two transformed and stood studying each other warily for several kliks.

“What are you doing out here, mechling?” Roadrage grumbled, crossing his servos.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Nitro shot back. He tilted his helm, narrowing his optics. “Did the boss give you a job this far out?”

Roadrage scanned the horizon behind the short youngling. He then turned his attention back to him. “No. I’m leaving.”

Nitro’s optics widened. “Leaving? As in, you’re done?”

“Yep.”

“Oh.”

They stood in silence for a few kliks.

“You are too I’m guessing,” grunted the red and black thug.

“Yes, I’m sick of it,” Nitro growled.

Roadrage scoffed, rolling his optics. “That’s not news to me, mechling. You’ve been wanting to leave for awhile now.”

“Who told you that,” hissed the grey and blue menacingly. He took a few steps forward, baring his denta. “Does Razordrift or the boss know?”

“No, I doubt it. You hid it well from them. Let yourself be less guarded with me and Gadget I guess.”

Nitro relaxed. “Oh. Where are you going?”

Turning, Roadrage moved back onto the road. “Kaon.”

“Oh. Me too.”

The hulking warrior let out a sigh. “Just when I think I’d gotten rid of them all,” he muttered. Looking over his shoulder, he begrudgingly asked, “You coming with me then?”

Shrugging, Nitro followed him onto the road and transformed. “I suppose I might as well. Since we’re both going the same direction.”

Roadrage said nothing more. He transformed back into his alt and rumbled off.

Nitro hit the accelerator and followed. He could easily outpace the bigger mech, but stayed just behind him.

_“Well, this sure wasn’t how I expected this offcycle to go,”_ Nitro thought.

_“I don’t like this youngling. At least he’s quiet. I really hope he finds someone more interesting to follow when we get to Kaon,”_ thought Roadrage. _“And I better not find anyone else who wants to follow me around. Just my luck Nitro decided to up and leave the same time I do. And the same road. Seriously, Primus must hate me.”_

* * *

_“Well, Kaon isn’t a whole lot different than Slaughter City. So far,”_ thought the blue and grey as he trailed his traveling companion.

Nitro and Roadrage had reached Kaon a few orns after they’d begun traveling. So far, Roadrage had tolerated the young mechling’s presence.

Just like he tolerated everyone’s presence.

Nitro wasn’t sure why Roadrage didn’t just go live by himself in the Manganese Mountains or the Cable Jungles.

“Okay, so now that we are in Kaon, what do you plan to do?” Nitro asked, looking up at Roadrage.

“Try to find some energon. Not get mugged or offlined. I dunno,” Roadrage grunted. He continued to walk, seeming to know where he was going.

Nitro did not know where he was going, so he continued to follow Roadrage.

A mecha starting following them, just far enough away that they didn’t notice, but close enough to keep track of them. Soon, another one joined.

After a while, Nitro got the feeling he was being watched.

Moving closer to Roadrage, he gestured for the big mech to lower his helm. Once the mech did, Nitro lowly said, “Think someone’s watching or following. You feel it?”

“Yep,” came the grunted response.

“Think it’s a friendly?”

Roadrage snorted. “Likely not, Nitro. Be on guard.”

“I always am.”

The two carried on as if they hadn’t noticed. The mecha still followed at a distance.

“This way,” growled Roadrage lowly. He led the way down a rickety staircase leading to the next layer.

Once beneath the surface, they found a place to watch.

Shortly after they’d hidden themselves, a small femme came slinking down the stairs. She was young, possibly no older than Nitro. Her optics darted about as she ventured carefully from the surface. The way she moved was like a predator, hunting her prey. She carried a staff in her right servo, the weapon almost as tall as herself.

Behind her, came a mech, a little older than her. He was of an average build and height, several feet taller than the femmeling. Even stealthier than his companion, also checking his surroundings carefully. At his waist, several daggers in sheaths were attached.

“Siblings,” muttered Roadrage lowly, watching their pursuers warily. “Trained to work as a team no doubt.”

“Well,” Nitro whispered back, silently sliding a dagger from the sheath at his waist. “So are we.”

Sending the mechling a slight grin, Roadrage pulled a gun from subspace and moved around the side of the building they were hiding beside.

Nitro rapidly found a way to scale the short building. Laying almost flat, he crawled to the edge, peering over it.

Roadrage had positioned himself right at the corner, blending in with the shadows.

The two mecha kept coming, looking around in puzzlement.

They were not doing a very good job at finding their lost quarry.

Once in reach, Roadrage sprang forward, grabbing the mechling. He spun him around to face his sister, pinning his servos to his sides with one of his.

The femmeling, overcoming her surprise quickly, brought her staff forward, the end pointed towards her brother’s captor.

“Let him go,” she hissed, plating on her shoulders and back rising slightly. Her doorwings twitched as she pressed a button on the side of her staff. Electricity arced around the end.

Roadrage smirked, adjusting his grip on the mechling. He touched the end of his gun’s barrel to his captive’s helm.

Nitro chose that moment to strike.

Flipping himself off the building, he landed silently in a crouch behind the femmeling.

Her brother saw and tried to warn her, flicking one of his doorwings towards the two-wheeler.

She began to turn, but not fast enough.

With a swift kick, her staff went flying, clattering across the ground. Nitro closed the distance between them and brought his servo around the femmeling.

“I wouldn’t move,” he warned, angling his knife towards her neck cables.

“Leave her alone,” snarled the brother, daring to struggle against his captor’s brawny servo.

“Why were you following us?” growled Roadrage.

“What’s it to you?” snapped the femme.

Nitro rolled his optics. _“Seriously?”_

“Tell us,” prodded the red and black, pressing his gun harder against the mechling’s helm. “Or I’ll blow his helm off. And you’ll lose yours.”

To extend the point, Nitro brought his knife closer, touching the edge to the sister’s neck cables.

“Well, what do you think?” she spat angrily. “You’re not from around here. Might’ve had something of interest.”

“Taser,” her brother said calmly. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?” she asked incredulously. “Umm, hello. What do you want me to do? They caught us! Say, my name is Taser, he’s Dagger and we were trying to steal from you? Please let us go so we can try again later.”

Her brother, apparently named Dagger, let out a loud vent. “Sure. Whatever.”

Nitro and Roadrage exchanged a look.

“Amateurs. Obviously,” grunted Roadrage. “Look we’ll let you go, but only if you get lost. Fast. If we catch you two again, you’re goners. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Dagger said quietly.

“Fine,” hissed Taser, crossing her servos.

Roadrage released Dagger, nodding for Nitro to do the same to Taser. The siblings quickly moved out of reach, watching the two carefully.

“Hey. You’re about the same age as us,” Taser said, taking a look at Nitro, whom she hadn’t seen yet. “How come you were able to sneak up on us?”

“Cause he knows how to properly sneak up on mecha,” Roadrage muttered. He glared menacingly down at the pair. “What are you two still here for?”

The siblings exchanged a glance, then looked back at Roadrage.

“Did- Did you teach him?” Dagger asked, doorwings twitching. “You are stealthy too.”

Roadrage rolled his optics, knowing exactly where he was going with the conversation.

“Yes, some. He had a different teacher as well. No, I’m not teaching you two anything. If you want to go find this one’s other teacher, be my guest. Just know, he’s more likely to offline you then teach you.”

With that, Roadrage began walking away. He didn’t go back up to the surface, but kept moving in the direction they had been previously.

Nitro gave the siblings one last unfriendly glance before following.

The sound of two pairs of pedesteps began following them.

“Not more younglings following me,” groaned Roadrage. He refused to acknowledge them, unless they decided to try and be hostile again.

Nitro, however, kept a watchful optic on them. Yes, they were somewhat inexperienced. But, they were sneaky. He had a feeling that they knew how to use their weapons at least decently too.

Dagger seemed to be the calmer, more sensible of the two. He watched Nitro and Roadrage carefully, observing them and readying himself in case they decided to attack again.

Taser was a little less even tempered it seemed. Possibly more violent as well. Right now, she was curious about the two strangers.

“If you two don’t know your way around, then you should find someone who does,” Roadrage called over his shoulder. “I haven’t been in Kaon for vorns.”

Nitro knew he was telling them to go away. They did too.

“Actually,” Taser said, choosing to ignore the hint. “We don’t exactly know our way around. Yet.”

“Great. I don’t care,” grumbled Roadrage.

“Have you been to Kaon before?” Taser asked, directing her question at Nitro.

Who decided to ignore her.

_“Maybe if we ignore them, they’ll just leave on their own,”_ he thought.

“I don’t think I’ve heard him talk. Okay, one sentence,” whispered Dagger. “But that is it. And it was a pretty common thing for mecha to say when holding someone hostage.”

“Interesting,” Taser whispered back. “Think he doesn’t know anything else?”

Overhearing them, Nitro rolled his optics, picking up the pace a bit. He sent Roadrage an internal comm.

_“Can we lose these two? They are annoying.”_

Roadrage quickly replied. _“I would really enjoy getting rid of them. But the parasites_ should _leave on their own. Eventually.”_

Somehow, Nitro doubted that.

* * *

“So, you’ve been wandering around Kaon for a few decacycles now,” Dagger said.

He sat on the ground, sharpening one of his knives. His sister sat beside him, watching. A bored expression was on her faceplate.

Nitro glanced down at them from his perch on a nearby lamppost. “Don’t like it, go away.”

“Wow, the quiet one speaks such wise words,” droned Taser, not looking up.

“I don’t have a specific destination,” grunted Roadrage. He was taking stock of what they had managed to steal that orn.

Most of the stuff, Nitro had acquired. Roadrage found some energon being stored in an unsupervised storage building. The two mecha that decided to tag along had proved themselves semi-useful and had found some things too.

“Oh.” Dagger glanced up at the large mech. “We could go to Polyhex.”

“That where you’re from?”

The siblings nodded.

“Why don’t you go back there,” muttered Nitro.

“We came here to see what it was like. Everybody boasts about Kaon being a great place to get a job in the Underworld,” said Taser, straightening. She shrugged. “They lied.”

“Actually,” Nitro corrected, looking down at the others, “There is a lot of opportunity. You mustn’t be looking in the right places. Or have the right skill set.”

“Nitro’s right,” said Roadrage. “What are you two good at. I know you’re not good assassins. At least, only to normal mecha. Not fellow mecha who know how to fight.”

“You’re average thieves,” Nitro added.

“We’re- Well, we haven’t figured it out yet,” Dagger admitted begrudgingly.

Roadrage huffed a vent of air. “Better hurry and figure it out then younglings. You won’t survive long in Kaon if you don’t. Unless you wanna end up in the mines or gladiator pits, those are easy to get into.”

“What do you suggest?” Dagger inquired, arching an optic ridge. “You two obviously know about this stuff. We’ve seen you in action. I’m assuming that you were part of some gang of some sort.”

“Of a sort,” hissed Nitro. He leapt from his perch and walked away. “I’m heading to the surface. Gonna scout around.”

“Can I come with you?” Taser asked, already on her pedes. “I’ll be quiet.”

With no emotion on his face, Nitro stopped and turned. “You have that ability? I don’t care, just know that if you get in trouble, I ain’t helping you.”

“Fine. Same goes for you then,” grumbled Taser, hustling to catch up with him.

“That will go well,” muttered Roadrage, watching Nitro disappear. “Dagger, make yourself useful and pack those energon crates again. We’ll move them to that building over there, make it our headquarters temporarily.”

“I’d rather go with my sister.” Dagger was already striding past the big warrior, heading after the two younger mecha.

Normally, Roadrage wouldn’t let someone under him ignore an order.

This time, he let it slide, sending an internal comm to his young partner.

Dagger didn’t notice the silence from the mech. He was too focused on trying to catch up.

* * *

Nitro moved stealthily along a rooftop, just out of sight of the mecha below. He scanned the crowd. No one caught his interest.

Yet.

Not far behind him, Dagger and Taser watched.

Rolling his optics, Nitro moved closer to the edge of the roof and sat in a crouch.

Those two weren’t gonna learn anything from him sitting way back there.

Unless they were trying to learn by watching how to watch mecha without their notice.

So far, they were failing at that. Nitro could pick up almost every move they made.

_“They’re so noisy. It’s a good thing I’m content to sit here. If I was actually hunting someone, they’d destroy any advantage I had,”_ he thought to himself. He frowned, glancing back at them over his shoulder.

“What are you two doing?”

The siblings looked at him, confused.

“Uh, watching you?” Taser replied, holding up her hands and shrugging. “What’s it look like?”

“More like, what does it sound like,” spat Nitro. He crept away from the edge and sat on his haunches several yards away from them. “Look, you two are making a racket. I’m lucky I don’t have to concentrate on anything right now. If you don’t learn to move quietly, then you won’t make it here. You won’t be sneaking up on anyone. Someone will sneak up on you and you won’t notice.”

“What do mean, we’re making a racket?” hissed Dagger. “We’re just sitting here.”

Nitro narrowed his optics. “Yeah. And shuffling forward every few astrokliks. And fidgeting.”

“What do you want us to do then?” Taser snapped.

“Stay still.”

With that, Nitro rose. Running to the side, he jumped onto the roof of the adjacent building.

Taser and Dagger watched in some awe as the two-wheeler kept going, leaping over the gaps between rooftops.

“Wait! Where’s he going?” sputtered Taser, scrambling to her pedes. “We’re gonna lose him!”

The two siblings followed as quick as they could. Never having done this sort of thing before, they were afraid they’d miss and fall to the ground below. Offlining themselves.

Though neither one would admit it.

“How does he do that?” Dagger asked, stumbling slightly as he landed. “He’s so quick!”

Taser was keeping up with her brother as best she could. “I don’t know! His pedes are shorter than yours!”

Dagger sent her a look before hopping over to the next roof. “Well, you’re no taller than him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No idea.”

As the siblings were attempting to chase him, Nitro was having no trouble at all. Like he was on a casual run, he sped above the streets like it was nothing. Pausing a klik, he checked behind him.

He couldn’t help but smirk.

The parasites were way behind him.

“Roadrage,” Nitro said into his comm. “We might be able to lose these two faster than we thought.”

“Oh?” asked the red and black thug. “Where’d you take them?”

“The rooftops.”

“Good move. Disappear, then make your way back. I’ll start moving. Meet me at the place I said earlier.”

“Got it.”

Nitro turned off his comm and started running again. He quickly picked up the pace.

The siblings might be fast in their alt modes, but Nitro was pretty certain he was faster.

Definitely faster when they were on pede.

It wouldn’t take him long to completely lose them. Then, he would make his way to the ground, find an entrance to the second level, and take a few twists and turns. After that, he’d head to meet Roadrage.

If Dagger and Taser managed to track him down after all that, he would be surprised.

Nitro grinned widely as he ran. They were finally going to get rid of the two.


	4. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reports are given and suspicions are confirmed. Two members have left and perhaps, the sinister crime boss will lose another.

The ebony black jet roared across Slaughter City’s sky, not caring who he alerted his presence to as he went about his business.

Razordrift was returning from yet another offcycle of competing in the gladiatorial pit.

Boring.

It wasn’t like anyone in his area had a chance of beating him. He basically got credits for simply showing up. The pit’s owner never brought in anyone good enough to give Razordrift much competition anymore.

Tragic really, that there weren’t any decent fighters in the surrounding sectors.

Maybe he’d have to visit a different pit for a while. Even one in Kaon or the barren parts of the Badlands perhaps.

It would be at the very least, a change in scenery.

Other aspects of Razordrift’s life were starting to get boring too. His boss sent him and the others to rob and sabotage the same Council owned establishments. Terrorize the same groups of mecha. Assassinate mecha from the same group.

It was utterly monotonous.

Oh, it was alright for mecha who had much to learn still like young Nitro and some of the others.

But for Razordrift?

He knew his experience and talents would be useful, and perhaps more appreciated, elsewhere. Somewhere more to his liking than the old warehouse their crime boss operated out of.

“When was the last time he sent me to do something interesting?” Razordrift asked himself out loud as he drew near home.

After considering for a few kliks, he remembered. “Ah, yes. The heist at one of the Towers. Now, that, was exciting. Too bad we don’t do that more often.

“Hmm, even graffitiing that Hall of Records or something historic like that would be better than breaking into the same factories every jour or two.”

The jet chuckled to himself as he transformed and dropped to the warehouse roof. He casually rose from his crouch and strode to the hatch. Once he entered, he began walking towards his personal quarters.

_“No wonder Roadrage left,”_ the gladiator mused internally. _“He’s a smart mech, getting out while the goings good. No telling how our esteemed boss will react once he realizes he’s losing mecha._

_“And Nitro never returned from the run I sent him on three orns ago. I highly doubt he’s offlined, he’s too clever for that. Plus, the guards at that factory are the absolute worst. It’s not surprising that the mechling ran off. He never was too happy here. Especially after the inventor offlined.”_

Razordrift paused at his door, punching in the key code before entering. After locking the sliding door behind him, the gladiator stood, considering.

With a curt nod, he then began to sort through his belongings. After this, he’d go to the armoury and see what was there.

* * *

Lifting a hand, Razordrift knocked on the door of what used to be the warehouse’s head office.

“Enter,” called a voice, neutral in tone.

The gladiator slid open the door and entered the dark room. Once he’d shut out the dim light from the hallway, Razordrift turned his attention to the shadowy mech seated near the back of the room.

All that was visible in the darkness, was the two pairs of red optics of the two mechs.

“What brings you here, Razordrift?” the crime boss asked, a clearly fake pleasant tone in his voice.

“Are you aware that both Roadrage and Nitro left and have not yet returned?” Razordrift inquired coolly, getting straight to the point.

“Ah, I wondered why I hadn’t seen Roadrage lately. Or the supplies that Nitro was supposed to retrieve,” mused the mech behind the desk. “Did they offline on their missions?”

Razordrift rolled his optics. “If they had, I would have said so.”

“Hmm, so they decided to run. How unfortunate. They were some of my best.”

The boss picked up a dagger from his desk and began fiddling with it, carving the tip into the top of the desk.

Ignoring the scraping noise, the winged gladiator crossed his servos. “True. You don’t have much going for you or your operation here anymore.”

The scraping continued.

“How so.”

“You are running out of things worth doing.”

“I keep those I terrorize wary of me. I have no need to continually spread my reach when mecha’s fear already does that for me. I simply need to strike in a new place just often enough to give them a concern that they might be next. Our domain gradually gains ground. It works quite well.

“Mecha fear us enough to have a healthy respect and to keep away. Enforcers here in Slaughter City are paid generously by me to keep quiet and leave us alone. And any enforcement from the outside wouldn’t dare step pede without enough reason to.

“What complaint can you possibly have. Your career is set. You, Razordrift, might as well be king of your gladiator circle.”

The gladiator scoffed. “The ignorant fool. We’ve had this conversation before and my reasoning goes nowhere. It’s pointless.”

Taking a step forward he spoke again. “You may think you are untouchable, Savage. But unlike you, I don’t stay hidden in the dark all orn. I know what the real world looks like and it’s not as simple as your little fantasy one.

“Something is coming. Surely, you’ve noticed it. Mecha speak of the gladiator from Kaon. They think he will be quite successful in this revolution of his. And some of his closer followers, they know he is up to more than he claims.”

The pair of optics across the room narrowed. “Surely you do not believe that I am blind to this Megatronus’ claims, Razordrift. I am very aware of what he intends to do, whether he himself has fully realized what that is or what it will truly mean.”

“And that is,” Razordrift prompted, somewhat sceptical.

“War.”

_“So, he does figure on that too,”_ thought the gladiator. _“Well at least this fool is not totally a lost cause. I actually wouldn’t be surprised if he’s somehow in on it.”_

“I suppose then, I do not have to warn you of that, having also come to that conclusion.”

“No, you do not.”

“Regardless of this and how you may or not be involved, I still say your operation is failing.”

“And why is that, Razordrift.”

The gladiator snorted. “The inventor is offline. Your two best thieves are gone.

“Now, you have lost your top warrior and gladiator.”

The scraping noise from the dagger, which had been going on still throughout the conversation, suddenly jerked to a halt with a screech.

“Excuse me?”

Razordrift said nothing, simply staring back into the cold, menacing optics that bored into him.

“Razordrift,” the mech said, smiling darkly. “You’re giving up a very unique and exclusive opportunity here.” He paused, gripping the handle of his dagger tight. “If I were you, I would not throw it away. You would be wise to stay.”

Hearing the veiled threat, Razordrift smirked. He shook his helm, calmly returning, “And I would not come after me or try to locate me, Savage. It would not be wise. For your prolonged existence.”

With that, the gladiator stepped back, opening the door behind him. Then, he turned and left without another glance.

Savage snarled, driving his dagger into his desk up to the hilt. With narrowed optics, he stood up and began to pace.

“You will not get away with this, Razordrift. That, is a guarantee.”

* * *

As Razordrift flew away from the warehouse, he pondered what he’d just done.

Savage may send out other mecha to do his dirty work for him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous himself. He had power and influence throughout the Badlands and some other areas of the planet.

But even by himself, the crime boss was a force to be reckoned with.

He was the boss for a reason.

Razordrift changed direction, heading to the south. Knowing that from now on, he would have to watch his own back even more.

Whether Savage sent someone after him or came to hunt him down himself, Razordrift would be ready.

Because, the gladiator knew, the time would inevitably come.

He just didn’t know when.

“Just try me, Savage,” the gladiator growled. “I’ll be ready. And I will be the one to come out on top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, these two are somewhat entertaining to write.. Thanks for reading!


	5. Opportunity Knocks You Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or out. Something like that.

Far from the city of Kaon, two vehicles drove through the Badlands. Two streams of dust were kicked up from beneath their tires as they sped across the rough terrain.

One went over most of the obstacles in his path, his bigger frame and tires more suited for the landscape than his younger companion.

The other weaved around and between the larger metal boulders, finding the smoother path. He still kept close to the bigger vehicle, knowing that even in the deserted parts of the Badlands, trouble lived and thrived.

Such was the way of the Badlands. It didn’t matter where you were in them, you kept an optic out. You watched your back. And if you traveled with others, you watched theirs.

Hoping you trusted them enough to watch yours.

It had been orns since Roadrage and Nitro had lost their unwanted companions. The two siblings had been unable to find them it seemed.

Which suited them just fine.

Roadrage would have not cared if Nitro had decided to split off and go his own way. Even if the mechling was more tolerable than most mecha, as he had to admit.

However, even if he did not normally desire the company of others, the red warrior knew there was safety in numbers. It was fortunate to have Nitro, at the moment anyways.

He didn’t know then how fortunate he was that Nitro had happened to leave Slaughter City the same offcycle he did.

Some orn, he would realize it.

Nitro also didn’t know how fortunate he was.

* * *

The roar of a flying engine was the first sign that things were about to get interesting.

Too bad, Roadrage would think later, that they didn’t heed the warning.

Nitro screeched to a halt, shortly followed by Roadrage.

Transforming, the young mech turned, lifting a hand to shield his optics as he searched the sky.

“What is that?”

More slowly, Roadrage transformed and joined in the search. “Don’t know,” the bigger thug muttered. “Probably just someone passing through.”

Nitro narrowed his optics as he frowned. “It doesn’t sound like any jet I’ve ever heard before. Definitely not a seeker.”

“No,” Roadrage agreed. “Let’s keep going. If we keep up the pace, we should be out of here in a few orns.” With that, he shifted back into his alt and drove on.

With a nod, and one last look for the incoming aircraft, Nitro followed. He soon noted that Roadrage was hurrying a little more than he had been previously.

Seemed like he had a strange feeling about this flier too.

From the sounds of it, the mecha was not a small one. Or even an average size.

Even though Nitro wasn’t exactly afraid of mecha bigger than him, he’d have a lot of mecha to be afraid of if he did, he figured that sometimes, it was just better to leave them alone.

And the feeling he was getting said to hustle out of there as fast as they could.

Apparently Roadrage had the same feeling.

And he was a big mecha.

As the two drove, the noise of the flier’s approach followed them. Getting louder too.

Suddenly, they spotted the mecha.

At first, just a dark dot on the horizon behind them, the jet grew gradually larger.

Nitro’s estimate of the size of the mecha was soon proved very off.

Not only was the mecha large, they were absolutely huge.

Basically, a transport, only a flying one.

“Roadrage- “

“I see him.” Roadrage replied. “Where has that one been hiding that we haven’t heard about him before? He’s big enough that everyone should know about him.”

Nitro said nothing. He was running scenarios through his helm in case the giant should land.

Internally, both hoped that he wasn’t a hostile.

But both knew, this was the Badlands. One of the unspoken rules out here was assume everyone is a hostile. If you didn’t have that mindset, you’d likely end up offline.

Nitro wasn’t certain if Roadrage had had a set destination in mind when he first left Slaughter City. He knew he didn’t, he was following Roadrage until he figured something out.

The young mechling had wondered if Roadrage knew something he didn’t. He had kept on going ever since they’d left, never stopping for long. And they were still heading away from Slaughter City.

Nitro sort of doubted that their former boss would bother to send someone after them.

Maybe Roadrage simply wanted to get far away from where they’d lived. But maybe, he was trying to put distance in between them and the city-state for a reason.

Maybe, he suspected someone would follow them.

But did their boss know this giant that seemed to be following? Or was it purely coincidental?

“Prepare for a confrontation, Nitro,” Roadrage growled as he suddenly hit the brakes.

Nitro slid to a stop, skidding several feet past the bigger mecha before he did. After transforming into his bipedal form, he turned back to watch.

Roadrage was already standing, servo cannon deployed and ready. He glared towards the incoming flier, patiently waiting.

Stepping forward to stand beside him, Nitro withdrew the handguns that he’d stolen from the two guards a few decacycles earlier. Checking their ammo, he wondered if they would do any good against the giant mecha if they decided to be hostile.

He was uncertain whether or not his martial arts or knives would give the mecha much trouble either.

“Any idea of who this is?” the mechling inquired, giving Roadrage a sideways look.

“No idea,” came the gruff response. “That’s why we’re stopped.”

The two waited in silence.

They didn’t have to wait long.

As the aerial transport neared, it slowed down and began to descend, confirming their suspicion of it landing.

Once he was low enough, the mech transformed, freefalling for the rest of the way. He landed a short distance away with a loud thud, shaking the ground beneath him. Along with the two mecha standing nearby.

Nitro noted two familiar figures jump down from the giant’s shoulders and groaned.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he hissed lowly.

“What are they doing with him?” questioned Roadrage, furrowing his optic ridges.

The pair watched as the giant straightened from his crouch, examining him for any visible weaknesses.

There didn’t seem to be any.

The mech was powerfully built, even with his wings now folded on his backplates, he was massive. Heavy double, perhaps even triple-layer armour plating adorned his torso and servos.

Nitro estimated that his height must be around forty feet.

Meaning he had likely over a ten-foot height difference between him and Roadrage.

Leaving Nitro and the two figures standing beside the giant as minuscule in comparison.

“He’s a triplechanger,” Roadrage said, noting the treads on the mech. “Interesting.”

Nitro nodded but said nothing, studying the trio.

_“Now what?”_ he wondered.

The giant was the first to speak.

“Greetings,” he said loudly, studying the armoured vehicle and the two-wheeler warily. Surely, he had noticed their weapons. Whether or not he was concerned by them, was unknown from the lack of expression on his faceplate. Or any movement from his frame.

“What is your business?” Roadrage called back.

“Hi! Remember us?” Taser yelled, gesturing to herself and her brother.

The femmeling began walking towards them. “You kind of lost us. Not sure what happened, like if you forgot or it was on purpose or what.”

Nitro and Roadrage exchanged a look.

_“How dumb_ are _these two?”_ Nitro groaned internally.

“Anyways, we found someone else when we were looking for you two,” Taser continued, pointing over her shoulder. She had by then, reached Roadrage and Nitro, and stood with her hands on her hips waiting a response.

She likely didn’t get the response she wanted.

Roadrage scoffed. “Great. You found someone else to annoy. And it looks like he’s returning you to me.”

Turning his attention to the giant mech, he scowled. “You can keep them. I don’t want to sparklingsit them anymore.”

The mech simply rose an optic ridge as Taser started sputtering in rage.

“How dare you? We are not sparklings!”

“Taser,” Dagger called, swiftly moving forward to retrieve his sister before she did something they’d regret.

Whirling to face him, she gave him a dirty look. “Don’t you care what he just said about us?” Clenching her fists, she turned back to Roadrage, stalking forward.

“I oughta show you what’s what, you overgrown- “

Dagger lunged and caught her by the doorwings, dragging her backwards. “Let’s not insult him, eh? And I believe the big one is behind us, not in front of us.”

“Depends who you’re comparing,” mused Roadrage. He still hadn’t moved his attention away from the triplechanger. “Who’s your friend anyways.”

“Like I’d tell you!” snapped Taser. She wrenched herself away from Dagger, but didn’t step forward again.

Nitro tilted his helm and smirked. “Just like you refused to tell us your name and business when we first met?”

Taser crossed her servos, optics burning in anger as she glared holes in the two-wheeler’s helm.

“Aww, how cute. The quiet one only opens his mouth to insult mecha,” she growled.

“Sounds like someone else we know,” Nitro replied quickly. He paused, as if thinking. Then, he grinned darkly, showing his sharp denta. “Oh, wait. Your mouth is never closed.”

Before Taser could react, Dagger slapped a hand over her mouth. “He’s got a point. Maybe we should all shut up and get this over with.”

By this time, the giant, seemingly forgotten by some until now, had reached the rest.

He seemed even bigger up close.

“What do you want?” Roadrage asked again, annoyed about this whole thing.

“I want you to join me,” replied the mech, looking down at the rest of the mecha.

Roadrage could be patient when he wanted to. He could also really not be.

At the moment, his patience was wearing quite thin. Quite fast.

Raising his cannon, he growled, “Speak quickly or be on your way.”

Nitro followed Roadrage’s lead, pointing his guns at the siblings, watching all three of them carefully.

While Dagger and Taser fidgeted slightly, the giant stood perfectly still, unfazed by the deadly weapon pointed at him.

“Your small friends here told me about you two after I found them,” he rumbled. “I am on a recruiting mission for my employer.”

“What employer?” Roadrage challenged suspiciously. “And how did you find us?”

“That is classified. And they guessed,” the mech replied, nodding his helm in the siblings’ direction.

“That’s not an answer, big pede. Hurry up and make you point or I’m going to shoot.”

The giant rolled his optics. “Your skills are wanted for an operation. These two say you have experience in something perhaps similar. That you are thieves and fighters. I am here to recruit you two and bring you back. If the boss approves, then he will hire you.”

“Not interested. Now scram,” Roadrage said. He powered up his cannon, making his request even clearer.

The hum of the cannon concerned Dagger and Taser, but not their newfound companion.

Faceplate emotionless, he stared down at Roadrage.

“I do not advise that. And I did not ask you if you were interested. You are coming with me.” He shifted his gaze to Nitro. “Both of you.”

“Don’t think so, big pede,” growled Roadrage.

To the great surprise of all that were present, the giant lunged forward. He grabbed Roadrage’s extended servo and picked him up, just as the red and black fired at him. The shot went wild as he was thrown several yards to the side.

Dagger and Taser had no time to watch, mouths gaping as they stared. Nitro moved, launching himself towards them.

_“How convenient they are so close together,”_ he thought as his pedes made contact with their frames. In seconds, the siblings were on the ground and Nitro was back on his pedes.

Seeing that Roadrage was getting back up, the giant walked towards him. “Have you changed your mind about coming peacefully.”

Roadrage growled, putting away his cannon. With a war cry, he charged the bigger mech, intent on hitting his tank with his shoulder.

Unfortunately for him, the mech saw that move coming. Spreading his pedes to brace himself, he lowered a large servo to block the hit. Roadrage knew what he was doing, and ducked at the last astroklik.

The giant mech’s optics widened a fraction as he was hit in the knee joint, causing him to stumble.

Roadrage smirked as he threw a powerful punch to the other one. “Not as tough as you look, are you.”

The reply he got was to be thrown again.

Nitro reached the triplechanger just after Roadrage hit the dirt for the second time. He pulled out a knife and stuck it between his denta so his hands would be free. Leaping upwards, he grabbed the back of the mech’s pede and began to climb.

The mech noticed right away and tried to shake or swat the pest off. It didn’t work. Nitro just kept climbing until he reached his shoulders.

Being distracted, Roadrage was unnoticed as he approached once again. He managed to get several solid hits to the mech’s midsection before he retaliated.

Roadrage ducked the swipe towards his helm, then threw another punch to the mech’s chest. He grunted in pain, then swung again, catching the warrior in the shoulder this time.

Nitro removed the knife from his mouth and reached a hand around to the front of the giant’s neck cables.

“It might be wise to stop now,” the mechling hissed in his audio.

Feeling the cold blade against his neck cables, the giant faltered for an astroklik.

Roadrage saw his opening and took it.

But it wasn’t really an opening. It was a trick.

The giant grabbed him and held tight, locking him in a helmlock.

“Want your friend’s neck to be snapped?” the giant asked the small mecha perched on his shoulders.

Feeling the mechling hesitate, moving the knife away ever so slightly, the mech moved.

Fast.

With a quick motion, he knocked Roadrage out, letting him fall limply to the ground. He then brought his helm forward, then slammed it backwards into Nitro.

The mechling lost his grip when he was hit. His optics widened as the mech grabbed his pede and pulled him off, swinging him towards the ground.

The last thing Nitro knew was hitting that ground. Hard.

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and credit to my brother (Blaster 2.0 over on fanfiction.net) for allowing me to borrow his character, Thundercloud. Thanks also to his assistance in checking to make certain I kept him in character.  
> 


	6. Do or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitro makes another choice. More new mecha arrive.

Nitro awoke to the chill of the offcycle and a view of the starry open sky.

And a pounding helmache.

Before moving, the mechling listened to his surroundings.

Shuffling from off to his right told him that someone was still present. Crackling told him they had built a fire.

Whispered arguing farther away told Nitro that the accursed pair of siblings and their giant horror of a friend were still here.

_“Perfect,”_ Nitro groaned internally. _“But why did they spare us after knocking us out? I’m pretty certain that he got the message.”_

Risking revealing that he was now awake, Nitro opened his optics all the way and sat up, a bit slowly and painfully. Immediately, he turned his gaze to the flying transport.

Who was staring right back at him from across the fire.

He was sitting silently, just watching. As if he had known that the two-wheeler was about to wake up.

With a slight frown, Nitro considered his options. He could bolt, but how far would he get before possibly being caught? And he couldn’t leave without knowing Roadrage’s status.

Waiting and observing would be better.

Nitro stared up across the flames. Even while seated on the ground, the triplechanger was huge.

The big mech and the much smaller one held a stare off for several kliks, waiting to see what the other would do.

Dagger and Taser didn’t notice the shift in the mood, their whispered argument keeping the same pace and tone.

Nitro, without moving his gaze, gingerly shifted in place so he was sitting crosspeded in front of the fire instead of laying beside it.

Out of the corner of his optic however, he noticed Roadrage’s still form. The mech was merely unconscious Nitro noted, a sort of relief rising in his thoughts.

_“They didn’t offline him either,”_ he realized. _“Good. Maybe, I can get him awake and we can figure out what to do.”_

Because Nitro didn’t know what they should do.

So he continued to watch the giant, wary for any sudden movements.

“You are awake,” the mech finally rumbled. “I am surprised that you are up first.”

Nitro quirked an optic ridge. “That is all you have to say?”

“No. But it is pointless to say more until he is also back with us,” was the reply, with a tilt of the helm in gesture to the motionless red and black warrior on the ground.

Even Nitro couldn’t argue that logic.

“Fine,” he hissed.

Meanwhile, the pair of siblings had been alerted to Nitro’s status by their conversation.

The two doorwingers had wandered off a ways from the circle of light provided by the fire. To talk privately, Nitro guessed from their hushed tones.

Now, they were making their way back, watching him carefully.

Nitro returned the look with a slight smirk. They were likely wondering what he would do. If he would take them down again.

Taser gave him a dirty look and kept walking, finding a spot to sit near the giant.

Dagger followed suit, keeping an optic an everyone present.

Internally, and disliking his own curiosity, Nitro wondered if the pair were rethinking their alliance.

Not that he really cared about what they did with themselves.

He’d long since had enough of them.

Nitro held back a sigh. Just thinking about the possibility of having to endure more of being stuck with them was giving him a helmache.

Or rather, increasing the one he already had.

He shook his helm. He’d be surprised if he didn’t suffer processor trauma from that hit he’d taken.

Though, the mechling had to admit, had been a fairly decent counter maneuver on the giant’s part.

Next time, if there was to be another fight, Nitro would keep an optic out for unexpected moves like it.

He wouldn’t be bashed helm first into the ground ever again if he could help it.

_“Live and learn,”_ he thought dryly. _“If you don’t offline from it, make sure you don’t make the same mistake twice.”_

As Razordrift had said once, _“Mistakes can get you offlined. Don’t make them. If you do and survive, never make the same one again. In this world, no one is that lucky.”_

* * *

Roadrage came to not long after Nitro had.

The broad mech sat up, his attention immediately zeroing in on the giant triplechanger, optics narrowing to slits.

“Obviously, you do not take no for an answer,” came the low grumble as the red and black lifted a hand to his helm.

“I do not,” the giant said in a deep rumble. “And neither does my employer.”

“As I believe I made clear before. I don’t really care.”

“Do you wish for me to knock you out again and drag you the rest of the way?”

Nitro observed silently as the two adult mechs glared each other down.

Taser decided to voice her opinion then.

“I think ya should just agree an’ come with us,” she said, crossing her servos. “It’d be easier for us and less painful for ya two.”

Her brother gave her a look while Nitro bristled.

“There’s no us,” said the triplechanger without turning his helm. “You listen to me. I bring you to Swindle, you do what you’re told.”

_“Swindle,”_ Nitro repeated the name internally. _“That designation sounds familiar.”_

It certainly didn’t sound like the designation of someone you wanted to work for.

Roadrage spoke again. “What does this Swindle character want with us?”

“I told you,” the triplechanger said. “For your skills. He’s forming an organization that will find them useful.”

“Why do you need us specifically?” Nitro asked, arching an optic ridge. “Kaon and the surrounding regions are full of mecha with similar, if not even better skill.”

“I have decided on bringing you two already,” came the grunted reply. “You two will do. I am certain your place is guaranteed.”

“What if we do not want the _opportunity_ you’re offering?” growled Roadrage.

The triplechanger then turned and looked him in the optic. Tone flat, dead serious, he answered, “Then I will kill you.”

Nitro’s optics flitted to Roadrage momentarily before going back to the hulking mech across the fire.

The fifteen-vorn-old knew the giant spoke truth.

And that he could fulfill his promise if prompted.

Roadrage was silent for several kliks, staring at the mech, undoubtedly considering what to do.

Nitro on his part, was doing the same thing.

_“I rather like living,”_ he thought. _“But is going back to something that might be almost the same as what I just left really living?_

_“It certainly wouldn’t be freedom.”_

But was he really living now? Or just surviving.

“I’d like a moment to speak to Nitro. Alone,” Roadrage said, getting to his pedes and walking away from the circle.

None of the three mecha across the fire offered any complaints.

Following the mech out into the dark, Nitro wondered what to do.

Hopefully, Roadrage had come up with a good solution.

Preferably, one that didn’t include them joining or offlining.

Once out of hearing range, Roadrage turned to address the younger mecha following him.

The one who’d, perhaps foolishly, followed him all the way from Slaughter City.

“I think you know as well as I do what we have to do to remain alive.”

Nitro’s spark sunk. He nodded, faceplate remaining stoic as normal.

Roadrage took that as a sign to continue. He glanced towards the circle of light in the near distance, the fire reflecting the anger in his optics.

“The brute will expect a fight if we refuse. And he will more than be able to deliver.”

“You don’t think we have a chance...” Nitro asked, trailing off, already knowing the answer.

The red and black shook his helm briskly. “Not while he expects it. You seen how quickly he took us down earlier.

“And then, offlining wasn’t his intention.”

Nitro looked towards the triplechanger watching them from afar.

The mechling knew Roadrage was right. Trying to fight their way out would be asking for death.

“Do you think we could try and run for it?”

Roadrage let out a scoffing sound. “We could. But he would follow. Even if we both lost him, I have a feeling if he managed to track us down out here, he’d find us again.”

“He’s not that fast,” protested Nitro. “We could outrun him, go north for awhile. He wouldn’t expect that.”

“You might be able to,” Roadrage said, tone neutral. “But like I said, he obviously didn’t have much to go on before to find us.”

The mech paused, then added, “And if I’m right in guessing, even if this one can’t find us, the mech he works for will have others that can.”

“Who is Swindle? The designation sounds familiar.”

“That’s because Savage has worked with him before. He’s a noble that deals on both sides of the tracks so to speak. From legal to illegal, the mech has his digits in everything.”

Nitro turned away, gazing at the starry horizon.

“I don’t want to be caught up between the politics and problems of nobles again, Roadrage,” he said quietly. “Not again.”

The black and red mech frowned, waiting for the mechling to continue, knowing he had more to say.

“We just got away from that,” Nitro whispered, still keeping his helm turned away. “And if this Swindle’s like what you say...”

“It’s their world, Nitro,” Roadrage replied lowly. “We have to play their games.”

“But what if Razordrift was right in suspecting that some will soon try and make it their world instead? You heard what mecha were saying in Kaon. How does that affect this?”

“That depends, Nitro.”

Nitro glanced over his shoulder, furrowing his optic ridges.

Roadrage was looking at him, his mouth set in a grimmer line than normal.

“If I’m correct in thinking, Swindle and Savage both know about the gladiator and his followers. Maybe they’re involved.

“Change will come. It’s been coming for some time now, whether we like it or not. The age of the upper class is crumbling beneath them. Most will remain unaware until it’s too late because they cannot bear to lower their raised helms long enough to see.”

Turning, Nitro tilted his helm. “What are you saying?”

Roadrage shook his helm slightly. “Optics look to bring down the higher castes, not to those like us. We have a choice. Either join the resistance, or watch the destruction.

“What kind of mecha are you? Are you the sort of mecha that wants to make the world yours? Or will you watch from the shadows?”

Nitro looked away. _“I just want to be left alone,”_ he thought.

“We might not have to choose now, but there will be an orn when we do,” continued Roadrage, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. “But for right now, if we want to survive, we must at least play along.”

“Join now, escape later?”

“If possible, yes. That is, at least, my plan.”

With that, Roadrage turned and lumbered away, back towards the firelit circle.

Nitro stood where he was for several kliks and watched him.

Deep down, he knew the mech was right. There was no other real option.

And change was coming. Big changes.

The two-wheeler preferred to stay out of it all, but if Roadrage was right in his hinting, the change would be widespread and nonexclusive.

It would be wise to see what this Swindle knew if he was involved in it. Or at least see what he’d heard from whatever network he was in.

And if they joined, they could have a better chance of escape later when the triplechanger didn’t expect it.

So, with a heavy spark, Nitro trudged after Roadrage. He would follow the mech into this.

Even if it felt like he was walking into a cage as he stepped pede into the circle of firelight.

Roadrage had waited for him to join to speak his answer and gave him a side glance from where he stood next to him.

Feeling all optics on him, Nitro gave a barely perceptible nod.

Returning it, Roadrage then turned to meet the triplechanger’s gaze. Hostile optics met as the mech spoke.

“We will join you.”

“Very good,” replied the giant with a curt nod.

It felt to Nitro as if they’d just slammed the cell door closed and locked it.

He gazed into the fire, hands relaxing at his sides from the fists they’d been clenched in since he’d woken.

The mechling hoped they wouldn’t be staying long.

* * *

The next orn, as soon the sun rose above the horizon, the five mecha moved on, led by the giant triplechanger.

Nitro and Roadrage brought up the rear, while the two siblings followed directly behind the heavily armoured tank.

It was slow going.

Thundercloud, as the mech revealed his designation to be, was not as fast in his ground alt as his flying one.

Nitro had doubts that he could catch any of his four collected mecha if they decided to run.

Definitely not him as he was quicker than even the sports car alt siblings.

But what was agreed upon was agreed upon.

For now at least.

The young two-wheeler was determined to keep watch for a good opening to escape.

“So, how old are you anyways, Nitro? I never asked,” inquired Taser from in front of him, trying to make conversation with someone besides her brother who was tuning her out currently.

“What’s it to you,” Nitro shot back, irritated at his situation and pretty much everyone and everything around him.

“I just wondered,” replied the femmeling, ignoring or oblivious to his tone. “I know yer about me and Dagger’s age. I’m still trying to guess if you’re older or younger than either of us.”

“He could be the same age as one of us,” noted Dagger, revealing he was listening.

“Oh yeah,” Taser said thoughtfully. “So, are ya sixteen or seventeen vorns?”

“No,” Nitro clipped.

“Older?”

“No.”

“Younger?”

“Yes.”

“Huh, that’s actually not what I was guessing,” Taser said in surprise. “I mean, ya are a two-wheeler, so I guessed ya were just _really_ short. For yer age I mean.”

Dagger inquired hesitantly, “How- How much younger?”

Nitro, though confused by the other mechling’s uncertainty, answered anyways, not knowing why it mattered.

“I’m fifteen.”

Dagger didn’t reply.

“Huh, how long have ya been on yer own? I mean, without yer creators,” Taser asked, both for herself and her brother.

“Since they offlined.”

“When was that?”

“Taser!” Dagger hissed.

Nitro sighed and snapped, “Long enough ago. Why don’t you mind your own business.”

“Enough chatter,” Thundercloud suddenly spoke, diverting from their initial direction they’d been traveling.

His partially unhappy-to-be-present group followed him along until he came to a stop at the crest of a shallow valley.

“We’re here,” the triplechanger said. He then transformed and lumbered down the sandy hill.

The rest transformed and stood gathered at the top, looking around.

“Where’s here?” Taser asked.

“How the pit should I know?” Dagger grumbled, watching the triplechanger wander around below them.

“Maybe I wasn’t talking to ya,” snapped back Taser. With a roll of her optics, she started down the hill. “If you mechs are gonna all be a bunch o’ wusses, I guess I’ll go first.”

Dagger sighed, and with a roll of his optics, followed his younger sister.

Nitro moved his attention from the siblings and scanned the horizon.

He soon saw what Roadrage had been already watching.

“We have incoming company,” the warrior grunted, noting that the approaching dust cloud had caught the two-wheeler’s attention.

Turning his helm towards the trio in the valley, Roadrage yelled, “You expecting anyone else, Big Pede?”

Thundercloud glanced up at the pair still standing on the higher ground. “Yes. There should be two of them. I suggest you join us down here.”

Exchanging a look, Roadrage and Nitro then began their descent, the latter sliding down on his pedes.

“Who are the two mecha coming?” asked Taser, standing on the tip of her pedes, trying to see over the crest of the hill.

“Two mechs that may join us,” the giant replied, patiently awaiting their arrival with his servos folded.

“May?” inquired Dagger, arching an optic ridge. His red optics momentarily flicked towards the two newest members. “They get a choice?”

“No. They either will prove themselves and accompany, or not.”

Nitro frowned.

This sounded a lot like Thundercloud was going to beat them up like he had Roadrage and him.

Soon enough, the dust clouds appeared in their vision, and shortly after that, two heavily armoured ground vehicles crested the hill and stopped.

Nitro watched as the pair both transformed and turned their gaze towards the five mecha in the valley.

The first mech was coloured a dull grey and black with heavy scarring on one shoulder. He was roughly the same height as Roadrage, but a bit broader and more muscular. An angry scowl seemed to be permanently etched on his faceplate and beady, red optics peered down at them from under lowered optic ridges.

The second mech was, like his companion, an unfriendly looking sort. He was broader and taller still, roughly thirty feet. Coloured dark blue and green, his colouring made him stand out against the landscape unlike his companion who blended in much better.

“Greetings,” bellowed Thundercloud. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“We just got here,” Taser whispered to her brother, low enough that Thundercloud probably couldn’t hear, but still loud enough that Roadrage and Nitro could.

“Probably tryin’ ta intimidate them,” replied Dagger lowly.

The grey and black mech spoke then, slowly stomping down the hill. “I think your chronometer must be off. We’re here when you said you wanted us here.”

The blue and green mech followed him and soon both newcomers were on the same ground level as the rest.

The two groups eyed each other warily.

Roadrage leaned down towards Nitro. “Miners,” he whispered, a deep frown on his faceplate. “I wonder where Big Pede found them.”

“Or busted them out of,” replied Nitro.

“From the looks of them, I wouldn’t be terribly surprised if they’ve managed to escape.”

“Agreed.”

“We’ve already spoken about your possible involvement in this organization. Are you ready to prove yourselves?” Thundercloud asked, taking a step forward.

Wordlessly, the two mechs nodded.

“Very well. Decide on one weapon to use each. This valley is your fighting ring.”

The grey and black mech’s scowl turned to a look of confusion. He jerked a digit in his companion’s direction. “You want me to fight Ransack again?”

The blue and green took a step away from the other mech, a dark smirk on his faceplate.

“No.” Thundercloud shook his helm. “You’ll be fighting as a team this time.”

“Are we fighting you then?” challenged the grey and black.

Thundercloud stepped to the side, gesturing to the others.

“No. You will be fighting Roadrage.”

“Just Roadrage?” Taser asked, optic ridges raising high on her forehelm. “Not Roadrage and Nitro?”

“No.”

Nitro glanced between Roadrage, Thundercloud, and the two newcomers.

This was strange.

The two-wheeler had a niggling feeling in the back of his processor that this could turn out badly.

“Let’s get this over with,” grumbled Roadrage, walking away to stand near the center of the valley. “What’re your rules, Big Pede.”

“It’s Thundercloud,” growled the triplechanger. “And the rules are, you get one weapon and the fight is to yield. Do not offline your opponent or opponents.”

The grey and black stalked towards the center of the valley, a dark grin on his faceplate as he pulled a battle axe from it’s sheath on his back. The edge of the wicked looking blade gleamed in the sunlight.

“This is going to be fun,” he chuckled, eyeing his opponent.

The other mech, Ransack, followed behind him, brandishing a large war hammer. He grinned, optics glinting.

“You bet, Crusher. Two on one? This is gonna end quick.”

Thundercloud turned and gestured towards the three younglings. “You three go back up on the hill and watch from up there.”

The siblings quickly took off without argument, while Nitro lingered behind, looking towards Roadrage.

“What’re you waiting around for?” Thundercloud demanded.

“Why are you putting Roadrage against both of them by himself?” Nitro asked. “Why not both of us?”

“Because. I don’t need you getting squashed. Besides. I don’t need to test you. I already know you can’t take someone bigger than you out without crawling up their back.”

Biting back a retort, the mechling glanced towards Roadrage. The warrior gave him a nod, tilting his helm towards where the two siblings were up on the hill.

Nitro grimly nodded back and sprinted up the side of the valley.

He had no doubt that Roadrage could hold his own.

But he still felt that he should be helping.

And Thundercloud apparently thought he was like the siblings.

Useless and untrained.

Nitro was undecided whether or not he felt the need to prove himself to the giant.

It was more towards the not.

Roadrage stood steady, not taking his optics off of his opponents. Thundercloud backed away from the makeshift ring, pausing only when he was halfway up the slope.

“BEGIN!” he roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thundercloud belongs to my brother, Blaster 2.0, who helps me to make sure he is written in character. The rest of this group of oc's are mine.  
> Next chapter: The outcome of the fight.


	7. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is discovered that Crusher has a temper, Taser can be annoying, and Roadrage makes a... Friend?

The two miners rushed forwards; their weapons ready to swing at their opponent.

Roadrage waited where he was until the pair were almost upon him. Then, he whipped out a large war hammer from his subspace and dodged.

Crusher ran past him, but Roadrage swung his hammer and hit the mech square in the backplates, knocking him forward to his knees.

By the time Roadrage had straightened, Ransack was on him. The red and black ducked under the larger mech’s hammer and swung his own towards his opponent’s tank.

The blue and green let out a grunt, but recovered quickly, taking only a couple steps backwards before advancing once more.

Behind Roadrage, Crusher got up and with a war cry, ran towards the other two mechs in the ring.

The red and black smirked as he deflected a hit from Ransack and dodged the incoming mech, letting him collide with his supposed-to-be teammate.

“Crusher!” bellowed Ransack, shoving the other mech away. “Hit him, not me!”

“I was aiming for him!” Crusher snarled back, whirling towards Roadrage. “But he won’t stay still.”

“Staying still in a fight means you’re offline,” remarked Roadrage, standing several paces away watching them. “If I wanted to kill you, your argument would’ve given me a good opportunity.”

With another roar, Crusher ran at him, red optics blazing with anger. Ransack held back, prowling to the one side, waiting for their opponent to dodge again.

Roadrage noted this however, and dodged Crusher in the opposite direction of Ransack.

“Stay still!” Crusher bellowed, turning to deflect another hammer swing.

Not bothering to answer, Roadrage swung his hammer again and again, making Crusher defend himself. Ransack moved around behind him, closing Roadrage in between himself and Crusher.

Nitro watched this; optics narrowed. He was certain that Roadrage had noticed him, but why hadn’t he moved to acknowledge?

Then, suddenly, as Ransack raised his hammer to deal a blow to Roadrage’s helm, the red and black whirled, meeting the other mech’s swing halfway with his own hammer.

The force of the impact caused the two mechs to be blown backwards, with Roadrage practically tripping and falling over Crusher.

Using the aftershock effect to his advantage, Roadrage rolled to his pedes and punched Crusher in the faceplate, making the mech who’d been getting up, collapse back to the ground.

Ransack tackled him from the side then, the two rolling away from Crusher, who dazedly sat up, obviously seeing stars.

The other two shoved each other away and got to their pedes. Both mechs had lost their hammers when Ransack tackled Roadrage, but they didn’t bother picking them up.

Roadrage crouched, fists ready, watching the bigger mech warily. Ransack wiped his mouth where the other mech had hit him, glancing at the energon his hand came away with with no concern.

Then, with speed surprising for a mech of his size, darted in close to Roadrage, fists ready.

Roadrage deflected the punch and lowering himself further, drove his shoulder into the other mech’s tank. Ransack went over him helm first in surprise, hitting the sand with a thud.

Crusher staggered to his pedes, blinking and shaking his helm.

He didn’t get very far before Roadrage met him with a hit to his tank, having recovered not only his own hammer, but also Ransack’s.

The grey and black stumbled backwards with a grunt, lifting his axe to deflect the second hammer.

But he couldn’t deflect both hammers at once.

Swinging them in sync, Roadrage soon overwhelmed Crusher, leaving the mech to forget to watch his pedes. Leaving an opening for the red and black.

One kick to the miner’s kneejoint sent him to the ground. Roadrage flipped Ransack’s hammer around in his hand to hold it in a reverse grip, hovering it over the fallen mech’s helm.

“I yield,” growled Crusher darkly, optics narrowed. He dropped his axe on the ground beside him and raised his hands in surrender.

Roadrage gave a curt nod and spun, throwing his own hammer at Ransack, who’d thought he was successfully creeping up behind him.

The blue and green’s optics widened just before a hammer hit him in the chest. He hit the ground with a loud groan.

“I’m done too.”

Roadrage straightened, rotating his shoulder as he looked over at Thundercloud.

The large triplechanger nodded once towards him. Then, cast a neutral look towards the two others who were slowly getting back to their pedes.

“I believe all three of you have further proved yourselves,” he rumbled. “Let’s go.”

Taser quirked an optic ridge, her doorwings flicking. “That’s it?”

Thundercloud didn’t reply as he climbed up the hill and passed the trio of youngsters.

“I guess so,” said Dagger, turning to follow the giant. His sister gave the three mechs in the valley one more look before following him.

“Seems a bit anticlimactic ta me, but whatever,” she said with a shrug. “Now where we goin’?”

Roadrage handed Ransack his hammer back and gave him a curt nod. “You fight well for a former miner.”

The bigger mech’s faceplate split into something that was half smile, half grimace. He scooped up Roadrage’s hammer from where it lay on the ground and tossed it to him.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Crusher stomped over, glaring darkly at Roadrage. “He got lucky, Ransack. That’s all. Let’s go.”

The other two exchanged a glance as the grey and black stalked up the side of the shallow valley, still muttering under his breath.

“Sore loser?” Roadrage asked dryly, crossing his servos.

“You have no idea,” replied Ransack lowly.

They both started up the hill, the shorter one noting that Thundercloud was by now, out of hearing range.

“You two get bullied into joining him too,” Roadrage stated in question, jerking his helm towards the towering triplechanger.

Ransack lifted an optic ridge, but shook his helm. “No. He asked and we agreed.”

Roadrage frowned. “Where’d he find you two.”

“North of Kaon.”

“You Kaonian?”

“I am. So are you?”

“Yes.”

The blue and green nodded. “It’s been awhile since I’ve met a fellow Kaonian.”

“Why’s that?”

“We worked in a mine near Kaon,” Ransack replied. “I’ve worked there most of my life, Crusher came from Protihex as a transfer a few vorns back. We escaped.” He paused, shrugging his broad shoulders. “Figured it’d be best to stay out of the region for awhile.”

“Off’ your master?”

“Crusher did.”

“Figured that.”

Ransack gave him a side look. “How do you know the ways of the mines? I can tell you’re not a miner.”

Roadrage kept walking, his stoic expression present on his faceplate. “I knew mecha who were former miners. And I don’t know about Kaon anymore, but it’s common talk in Slaughter City.”

The blue and green gave a sober nod. “I also knew mecha from the mines. Many offline. Not many escape.”

“Lucky you two. What’d you decide to join Big Pede for.”

“A new life.”

Roadrage let out a harsh laugh. “Helms up, mech. It’s going to be miserable.”

“At least it’s not a mine,” countered Ransack pointedly.

The red and black had to admit, he had a point. “True. But don’t expect the life of a thief to be pleasant or anything.”

“I won’t. You sound like you speak from experience.”

“Worked for a crime boss in Slaughter City for many vorns. Left cause I was tired of him and the jobs.”

“The two-wheeler as well?”

“You’re sharp, I’ll give you that.”

Ransack grinned. “I’ve lived this long, haven’t I?”

“You could use combat training, but your size and what you know helps you I suppose.”

“Are you offering more pointers?”

“I guess. It seems like we’ll be stuck together for a while anyways.”

Nitro had slowly fell back in the line of mecha walking until he was now just in front of the two.

“This is Nitro,” Roadrage said, gesturing to the mechling with a hand.

“Ransack,” the blue and green said.

Glancing over his shoulder, the grey and blue mechling nodded. “Do you know where he is taking us?” he inquired of the big mech.

Ransack shook his helm. “Not really, mechling. Said something about Polyhex.”

“What’s in Polyhex?” snorted Roadrage. “This better not be a world tour of Big Pede selecting and beating up mecha to join his merry gathering to present to his Towers boss.”

“Our new boss is a Towers mech?” questioned Ransack, frowning.

“Yes. Apparently,” Roadrage grumbled.

“How many mecha does he need? And what does a Towers need us for?”

“Most nobles don’t like getting their own hands dirty,” Nitro replied sullenly, falling in step beside Roadrage. “We’re probably just a group he can give jobs to under the table while his reputation stays the same.”

Roadrage eyed the taller mech. “How do you feel about the job now?”

Ransack frowned, but after a few kliks of silence nodded once.

“It is still a new start. And still better than the mines, I can guarantee.”

* * *

Many breems of driving later, not to mention traveling by pede through a particularly rough region of the Badlands, Thundercloud called for everyone to stop for the offcycle.

After one mecha had made a fire and others drank some of their energon they’d brought with them in their journeys, the group settled down in smaller groups.

Roadrage and Nitro strayed off to sit a distance away from the fire, sitting in silence as they cleaned their weapons.

Crusher and Ransack sat away from the fire on the opposite side, the former still greatly annoyed at the outcome of the early orn’s fight. Not to mention, neither were very social mecha to begin with.

Dagger sat halfway between Roadrage and Nitro and the fire, sharpening one of his knives. Taser was muttering something to him that he was most likely ignoring.

Thundercloud sat by the fire, staring into it contentedly while keeping an optic on the rest. He was pleased with the silence, until it was interrupted by a certain femmeling who wandered over from pestering her brother.

“So. Where do ya come from?”

Thundercloud glanced to the side where the young femmeling sat, crosspeded in front of the fire.

With a grunt, he looked away again, ignoring her question.

The doorwinger flicked the appendages on her back and huffed. “Not much of a talker, huh? Your sort of mecha are boring.”

Crossing her arms, Taser continued.

“Ya know, Ah used ta know this mechling, super handsome. But he never hardly said a word. I mean, how could you just sit there and never say anything? We used ta be friends and Ah thought we might, ya know, become something more. But it’s really hard ta get ta know somebody ya like if they don’t talk ta ya. So I dumped him.”

Thundercloud could imagine why the mechling never talked to Taser. He probably couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

Or was simply annoyed to death by her.

“Anyways,” Taser rambled on, “that was back in Polyhex. But who cares about that?”

By now, the femmeling had an audience that contained the rest of the group, willing or not.

“We thought running away ta Kaon would be great cause me and Dagger had always heard stuff bout there. But, wow did it suck! I don’t think those dumb storytellers knew what they were talking about. I bet they’d actually never been there.”

The giant mech sat silent, glaring at the dancing flames in front of him. His mouth turned down in a frown.

This femmeling was starting to get on his nerves.

From the grumbling nearby, she was getting on Crusher’s nerves too.

“Did you know that me and Dagger are only one vorn apart? But he acts like he’s much older than me. I mean, who died and put him in charge, huh? Bossing me around and telling me what to do sometimes. Ugh, I hate it when he does that. Usually he lets me do all the talking, but then he acts like I don’t know what I’m doing when we talk ta mecha he thinks are important. And then he never shuts up.”

Dagger sent her a cold look over his shoulder, flicking a doorwing. Then, he rolled his optics and with a low huff, went back to sharpening his knife. A little more aggressively than before.

Thundercloud turned his helm and glared down at Taser, who didn’t even seem to notice.

“Don’t you hate it when mecha never shut up?” she asked, still going on.

“Yesss, I doooo,” growled the triplechanger, leaning over her.

She glanced up at him and frowned. “Have ya never learned about personal space, mech? Back off.”

“You’re so infuriating!” Thundercloud snapped. “Go find your brother. It’s his turn to listen to you yammer on.”

Dagger stealthily got up and moved farther away from the fire, finding a rock to sit behind.

Taser stood up, very offended. “Fine. Since ya have ta be so rude about it. Dagger’s much better than ya anyways.”

With that, the femmeling stomped off into the dark, muttering under her breath the whole while. And swiveling her helm around, looking for her sibling.

“Finally, some peace and quiet,” hissed Thundercloud, settling down again.

A quiet scraping noise nearby caught his attention.

The small form of Nitro sat across the fire from him, sharpening one of his many knives.

Thundercloud groaned. “I lose one pest and immediately gain another one?”

Nitro sent him an impassive glance, then returned focus to his work.

“It got quieter over here, and the lighting is better.” He jerked his helm towards where he had been sitting before. “You sent her that way, so I came this way.”

A grunt was the only response.

The pair sat in silence for several kliks, only the sound of the crackling fire and metal being sharpened breaking it.

“At least you don’t talk much,” muttered Thundercloud.

Nitro sent him a narrowed glare, then went back to pretending he wasn’t there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end scene between Thundercloud and Taser was inspired by one from the third How to Train Your Dragon movie. Thanks to Blaster 2.0 for the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
